A Donner un Cadeaux
by Stitches on a Zeppelin
Summary: Every meeting puts Matthew closer to snapping. It seems, though, that someone was always watching him. Snapping!Canada. Human names used. Hints of Insane!Russia, and RusCan.


**A/N: This is a oneshot for now. But, if you want, I can upload the entire fic at some point. This is the first chapter in a fic I called "A Drink of Vodka, A Spark of Insanity".**

**This is my first fic ever! Please, enjoy.  
><strong>

**FEATURES Snapping!Canada, and hints of Insane!Russia and RusCan.**

À donner un cadeaux

Matthew sighed as he left the meeting room. It was another meeting where his every attempt was ignored. Sometimes he wondered why he came to those meetings. He held tight to his bear- Kumajimo? Kumachiko? He couldn't really remember. Not that it mattered, Kuma-whatever didn't remember his name either. He thought back to the meeting, and his eye twitched. All that happened was that his "brother" shouted and yelled. This is why each and every meeting had him sinking deeper into insanity.

But... He couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching him as he sank. A piercing gaze was always on him during meetings, the intensity enough to melt the soul. The front doors were in sight, when he stopped and shuddered. The thought of provoking another World War fluttered into his mind. Although, if anyone were to have seen him, they would've thought he shivered from the cold. He had "forgotten" his sweater after all. Something or someone brushed pass him, but he paid no mind to it. His bear looked up, 'Who?'

'Canada? The guy that feeds you?'

'Oh.' Matthew smiles, the bear secured in his arms, and walked through the doors. He hurried to his car, not wanting to be seen by anyone. He neared his vehicle, and stopped with his hand on the door handle. He twitched, a murderous feeling rushing through him. His breath came out heavy, his vision fraying. He ripped open the door, and placed his bear on the passenger seat. He didn't bother buckling in, instead opted to speed off. He never noticed the pair of eyes watching him.

* * *

><p>Ivan watched the poor Canadian all throughout the meeting. The younger country had tried to gain attention, but it always failed. Ivan knew that Canada didn't know who was staring at him, and it amused Ivan when he saw the insane looks flash through the young country's eyes. He enjoyed watching the Canadian fall deeper into insanity. Just like him, the boy would snap soon, most likely provoking a war. He would most likely ally himself with the boy, just to get a kick. Contrary to popular belief, the Russian had not gotten over his insanity bout, he just hid it better.<p>

He could see it in Canada's- no, Matthew's, he reminded himself- eyes. The flash of insane excitement, the same flash in his own eyes. Ivan smiled, as the meeting was loudly dismissed. He could hear America asking where the "communist bastard" went, as he left the room. He watched as the Canadian walked slowly down the hall. He walked behind him, then sped up to where he could see Ca-Matthew's eyes. The spark of insanity came again, and the boy shuddered. Ivan smiled wider, and passed the Canadian. He was not noticed by the boy, but he could hear him whispering to his bear.

Ivan walked briskly to his car, which was parked inconspicuously near Matthew's. He slid into his car, and turned his attention to the Canadian, who was nearing his own car. He watched as the younger twitched, rip open the car's door, and sped off. Ivan smirked, he had seen the look of insane glee in Matthew's eyes. Beautiful. 'I wonder if he likes vodka?' He thought aloud, and drove off to the nearest liquor store.

* * *

><p>Matthew drove well over the speed limit, not caring, he just needed to get home. His home came quickly into view, and Matthew sped down his drive. He parked haphazardly, his front bumper almost touching a maple tree. He opened his door, picked up- Kumachi?- and staggered inside his house.<p>

Once in, he placed the bear on the ground and dashed to his room. Inside, he locked the bedroom door. He slid to the ground, his head cradled in his hands. The fantasies will come soon, and he would take a pleasurable feeling from them. A horribly sick, pleasurable feeling. Fantasy after fantasy started to rear their heads in his mind, each one depicting blood, gore, and war. His body shuddered in glee with each one. His mind sent the one he saw everyday, only it was different. Instead of standing alone over his dead enemies, like he was used to, another stood there with him. The tall, violet eyed, insane Russia. Both of them had grins of sadistic glee on their faces. A sick, happy feeling came over him.

His mind beckoned him deeper, taunting him with images of dieing enemies. But, the blood, gore, war, and sadistic glee all faded when a knock came at the front door.'O-One second!' He called out loudly, before rushing into the bathroom. He removed a towel from the rack, and ran water in the sink. He wet the towel, and wiped sweat from his face and neck. His eyes shone with sadistic glee, but it was fading fast. He was sure no one would notice, so he went and answered the door.

Matthew turned the knob of the front door quickly, silently hoping it wouldn't be his eccentric "brother" or that insufferable Prussia standing on the other side. To his surprise, there was no one standing there, but there was a box on his porch, a note attached to it. He raised a brow, and picked up the box and note. He tore the note off the box, and held it up to his face. It was written in Cyrillic lettering, '_Russian_' he thought. His mind whirred as it automatically translated it. '_Privet, Canada. No, Matthew. I wanted to give you a little something. I hope you... Enjoy. ~Ivan Braginski, Russia._' His brow raised more, as he placed the note in his pocket, and opened the box. He almost laughed aloud at the gift. His favoured flavour of vodka; normal with a hint of a maple taste. He chuckled and re-entered his house.

Back in the house, he headed straight for his kitchen. He placed the box gently on the table, and hesitated a step. 'I'll call and say "thank you" tomorrow.' He grinned, and contently removed the bottle from the box. He turned, towards the cupboards, and removed himself a glass. He put the glass on the table, next to the empty box. He popped open the bottle, and poured some into his glass. It quickly filled up, and Matthew put the bottle back on the table. He was about to take a sip, when Kumakujo walked in. The bear looked up at him, and flicked it's black eyes to the bottle of Vodka.

'Hello Canada.' Matthew blinked.

'_Bonjour_, Kumajiro.' He blinked again, noticing that he called the bear by his actual name. 'Would you like some Vodka?'

'_Oui_.' Matthew smiled, and turned for another glass. He poured some for the bear, and placed it on the ground near him. The bear sniffed it, and picked it up in his paws.

'Cheers, for the insanity of _un __cadeaux_.' Matthew clinked his glass against the bears, and downed it. Kumajiro followed his lead, and finished his drink in a single gulp.

**A/N: That's the end. Again, if you want another chapter (or the whole fic) tell me. I'll ****try and finish it up so I can post it. But, if I do post it, I'll keep this as the oneshot, and re-put it in the other.**


End file.
